


Headlights

by Teddybears



Series: Midnight and the Knight [2]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alyssa being a wonderful friend, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possessive Jack Morton kinda, Possessive Randall Carpio, Takes place after S01E10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddybears/pseuds/Teddybears
Summary: I’ll cover for you, but this is going to be dangerousFor both of usIf Vera finds out…>Takes place immediately after part 1, but can be read as a stand-alone.





	Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a second part, because the ending of this second part is what I actually had in mind from the get go. It was always going to end like this, the hardest part for me though was getting there with these characters haha. But I didn't feel like writing a 10K fic at first, so that's why I cut it in half instead of rushing it. The relationship between Randall and Jack also wouldn't have been genuine nor would they have had any chemistry (which I really hope they have *crosses fingers* I did my best!). 
> 
> Anyways, this part is rated explicit and it really IS explicit and smutty. I don't know how it happened, but it happened. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did while writing it.

Randall swiftly switched their positions, pushing Jack onto his back, before he lowered himself in a panther like movement on top of him. He smiled wickedly at the sound of Jack’s breath hitching in his throat. Feeling all too smug about the reactions he managed to pull from his Jack. Randall made it look like he was going to pull the other in for a kiss, but moved to his neck instead, at the last moment.  
  
“Dick!” Jack rasped out before inhaling sharply as Randall had started to kiss his neck. His left hand moved down Jack’s body and came to rest on his hip, holding him down. While his right hand clasped the back of his neck gently, tugging him to the right so he had better access. Jack was squirming underneath him, pulling and pushing at him all at the same time. His hand fisted tightly onto his shirt. It sounded like he was unable to form any coherent words, because the only sounds that escaped his lips were soft breathless moans. Randall nibbled possessively on the skin of Jack’s neck, leaving a mark.

“Randall,” implored Jack’s breathless voice, pulling at his shirt and trying to remove it. “Easy there Midnight, we’ve just begun,” Randall tsked, but complied nonetheless. His lips briefly left Jack’s neck as he pulled his shirt off then moved to do the same with Jack’s. As he had sat back on top of Jack, he could feel the hard outline of Jack’s cock even more prominently. Which elicited a raw need and want deep within himself. Jolts of heat were shooting through his body and went straight down to his nether regions. The sight of a wanton and disheveled Jack underneath him short-circuited his trail of thoughts, lust taking over. He rolled his hips down as he took possession of Jack’s mouth, crashing their lips together in an almost bruising kiss.  
  
Jack’s hand moved to the nape of his neck then moved further upwards, tugging at Randall’s hair. His breath came in gasps, as the Knight licked at his lips, wordlessly asking for permission before deepening the kiss. Jack gasped at the sensation and Randall took that as a yes, licking into his mouth, and every so often nipping at Jack’s lower lip. Jack was a quivering mess underneath him, his lips were red and slightly swollen from all the kissing and nipping, his hair an absolute gorgeous mess, and a possessive dark red mark was to be found on his neck. It wasn’t fair after all, Randall was still in his pants, while Jack was merely in his boxer briefs.  
“Fuck,” Jack pleaded breathily, pulling Randall’s hips down and closer to himself. To which Randall responded by placing his left hand back on top of Jack’s hips again, pushing him down and stopped him from making any more upwards or thrusting movements.  
  
“Gahhh, come on!” Jack whimpered all too frustrated, his pupils blown wide. “You’re almost shifting,” Randall replied softly, entirely slowing all of his own movements. “You need to take control, Midnight,” Randall cupped the other's face between his hands, ever so gently caressing his face, patiently waiting for him to calm down. Unlike before when he had been all but overly possessive, his movements were now soothing and controlled.  
“Fuck,” Jack breathed out, his entire body still trembling underneath him. “I don’t want us to stop,” Jack spoke after a couple of seconds, his voice already sounding more controlled. His right hand still held on tightly to the Knight on top of him. The wicked spark of the shift in his eyes that was there a second ago was already fading away.  
  
“We won’t,” Randall promised, his thumbs still caressing Jack’s face in a comforting manner. “Do you want to take control instead?” Randall implored of him, gazing down into those gorgeous heated eyes boring into his own. “No,” Jack replied instantly, shaking his head, his grip tightening on Randall’s hip. “Okay,” Randall ever so slowly bridged the space between them once again and started kissing the other. Loving the feel and taste of them against his own.  
  
“Take your fucking pants off though,” Jack stammered out the command between kisses, his hand that was holding on tightly to Randall’s hip, moved to his pants, impatiently pulling at the hindering object. Randall snorted out a laugh, “I thought you didn’t want to take control,” he commented, grabbing Jack’s hand and moving it away from his pants entirely. He pressed said hand above Jack’s head, “keep it here,” Randall instructed with a cheeky wink, while at the same time he rolled his hips down, pulling a choked moan from Jack.  
  
“I’m not gonna last any fucking longer, jackass,” Jack hissed out from between his teeth, trembling with the force it took him to hold himself back and preventing himself from going over the edge already. His still free hand, tugged almost painfully at Randall’s hair, and crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Randall nearly growled, losing any semblance of control he might still have had. He reached his hand between their bodies and pulled Jack’s underwear down, in one fluid movement. Lust filled eyes searching for Jack’s as he took his hard and throbbing member into his hands. Ever so slowly he swiped his thumb across the slit of Jack’s cock, causing the other to shudder underneath him. A loud moan escaped those sinful lips. “This what you wanted?” Randall teased, as he ever so slowly started pumping his fist, each stroke slightly faster than the one before it.  
  
“Ngh,” was the only sound that escaped from Jack’s mouth, his eyes had closed and his hands were clenching into the sheets beneath him. A whole-bodily shudder raked through him. “Randall,” Jack whined, eyes heated like molten lava pleaded with his own. “Shhh, I’ve got you,” Randall shushed, quickening his strokes on his member, before his lips found that sweet spot on his neck once again. Nipping on the already sensitive flesh there and moved on to the other side. “Fuck!” Jack exclaimed, his nails dug into Randall’s back and then his entire body went completely still before he went over the edge, choking out Randall’s name. Randall stroked him through the after shocks that were still raking through Jack’s body, softly kissing him on every surface of flesh his lips could find.  
  
  
“That was,” Jack whispered breathlessly after a while, pausing mid-sentence, “amazing!” He finished, his hand moving back to the nape of Randall’s neck, caressing soothing circles there. “Your turn,” he decided with a wicked and eager smile, switching positions so quickly that Randall didn’t have the time to even process what was happening.  
  
“I’m fine,” Randall replied with an easy smile, happy to set this session further at another time. No matter how badly he wanted to come. The knight knew that this was Jack’s first time with another guy, and he was not planning on going too fast with all of this. He wanted to ease Jack into it. Besides he could be patient, when he wanted to be. No matter what Hamish or Lilith might say to the contrary, they were full of it. When it came to what went on in the bedroom, neither of them knew what Randall was like.  
  
“But I want to,” Jack replied earnestly, his hand already inching towards his pants again. “You and that damned hand of yours,” Randall huffed, grabbing onto Jack’s hand again, and this time he brought it to his own lips, placing tender kisses on each knuckle.  
“Don’t you want me to, though?” Jack asked softly, sounding perhaps just a little insecure.

“Of course I want you to, but we have all the time in the world. No need to rush things, okay?” Randall caressed Jack’s hair out of his face, staring into those breathtaking blue eyes.  
  
“I know that it is your first time with a guy, so why don’t we take things easy?” He then moved off of Jack and got out of the bed. Jack sat up on his elbows, eying him quizzically as to what he was doing. Randall held up a finger before he left the room and came back within a minute, holding a wet loofah.  
  
“Thought you’d like to clean up the mess?” Randall explained with an easy smile as he approached the bed once again.  
  
“Yes!” Jack responded with a loud cry of relieve, reaching for the loofah. “Did you give me a hickey?” He questioned after a while, having already cleaned himself up and gotten dressed as well. To which Randall give a wicked smile, “No,” he said shaking his head, his smile getting bigger and bigger, “not one, but several.” He waggled those cocky eyebrows at him. Jack’s complexion paled a shade or two, “Fuck!” He yelped as he hurried to find a reflective surface and peeked at himself inside of it.

“JESUS FUCK!” He cried out loud, exasperated, and turned to face Randall. Who was looking way too smug for his own good and feeling a bit too happy about himself. “I’m not gonna live this down, everyone will be asking questions!” Jack huffed out slightly annoyed.  
  
“You’ll be fine, this is college. You’re not the first or the last person to have hickeys,” Randall rolled his eyes at the theatrics in front of him. “Oh, won’t I?” Jack challenged and before Randall knew what was happening, Jack had pushed him up against the door, “We’ll see about that!” Jack promised grinning wickedly, before his mouth slanted over Randall’s neck, nipping and kissing at the skin until he had left his own mark. Meanwhile Randall was left a trembling mess, jolts of heat coursing through him, awakening the lust inside of him. At this rate, they were never going to leave this room.

All of a sudden the loud sound of Jack’s phone ripped through the room. “Shit, just gonna check that real quick,” He promised before placing a placating kiss on his lips. To which Randall just groaned, not happy about this at all, his hand clutching tightly into the fabric of Jack’s shirt. Preventing him from moving away, and in turn made the other trip in his steps.  
“You just said you were fine,” Jack had decided that now was the time to retaliate for earlier, the fucker. “I was then, now I’m not anymore,” Randall shot back, pulling his Midnight to himself. It might be possible that Randall was getting just a little possessive over Jack, just a little. Jack snorted out a laugh and moved to place another kiss on Randall’s lips, this time lingering a little longer and then with a sudden move, just as Randall had become distracted, he had deftly tore Randall’s hand from his shirt and moved away to fetch his phone. To the loud groan across the room he answered, “Someone could be in trouble or need our help, just give me a second.”  
Randall just rolled his eyes at him, “We’re knights, someone always needs our help.” He stated matter of factly. Jack thumbed in his password and opened the message he had received. It was from Alyssa.  


**10:46AM to Jack:**  
I sent you the supplies. Be ready.

Jack’s heart started pounding against his ribcage. _No, no, no! Not now!_ Complete and utter panic was taking over him. Randall eyed him questioningly, concern tainting his eyes.

**11:00AM to Alyssa:**  
Need more time.

**11:00AM to Jack:  
**You have until noon.  
You know what happens afterwards.  
  
**11:01AM to Alyssa:**  
No, Alyssa, please…  
I need more than that, please  
Can you just cover for me?  
Please, I need a couple more days  
  
**11:05AM to Alyssa:  
**Alyssa?  
Please  
  
**11:10AM to Jack:**  
Fine *sigh*  
I’ll cover for you, but this is going to be dangerous  
For both of us  
If Vera finds out…

**11:10AM to Alyssa:  
**She won’t! I promise!  
Thank you  
So much  
  
**11:11AM to Jack:  
**You have 3 days.  
Make it count  
  
**11:11AM to Alyssa:  
**Have I already told you how amazing you are?  
  
**11:12AM to Jack:**  
Yes, many times.  
Sucking up is only going to do so much

**11:13AM to Jack:**  
Keep the others out of the bar today  
And delete these texts ASAP

**11:13AM to Alyssa:**  
Okay.  
Thx, Lys!

“You okay? Need me to leave or something?” Randall asked, his entire demeanor had changed from relaxed to on alert. Though he was trying not to show it, feigning nonchalance. Jack finally looked up from his phone, “What?” He asked then fell short, “yeah, I’m okay. Just Order stuff,” he waved a hand dismissively, putting on an easy smile, though it probably didn’t seem too convincing. “Order stuff… Right,” Randall repeated slowly, clearly not believing a word that was coming out of his mouth.  
  
“Hey, why don’t we go get something for breakfast? I’m actually starving,” Jack changed the subject entirely, hoping to put this behind them as quickly as possible. Despite his heart still racing in his chest and feeling nauseous more than anything else. _Just three days… Fuck!_ The thought was on a daunting loop in his mind.

“You seemed panicked, Jack,” Randall noted instead of answering his attempt at deflection. _Jack_ … It had been a long time since Randall had called him by his own name, instead of the pet name he used for him. That’s how he knew that Randall was actually upset with him and probably pissed as well.

“Yes, just a stupid spell we have to prepare for, nothing else. But it reminded me of everything that has happened as of late, with the Vade Maecum and whatnot,” Jack explained, blatantly lying through his teeth.

“Hey, why don’t we go over to the Knights' house and do some regrouping,” Jack approached Randall, giving him a nudge with his elbow, “get drunk on some cocktails.”

“You know that I can tell when you’re lying, right? Didn’t you just say you were starving and now you want what? Go out drinking cocktails?” Randall raised a single brow in disbelief and betrayal, his shoulders terribly tense. “Whatever, dude,” Randall shrugged then left the room without further ado. Fuck, this was not how Jack had wanted this to go.

At first Jack didn’t really felt like following after Randall, it seemed too dramatic of a move, until the ice cold realization of what would happen if he didn’t set in. Jack hurriedly grabbed his keys and his phone then ran, nearly shifting. Jack was running across campus when all of a sudden he bumped into his worst nightmare.

“Mr. Morton, have you lost your sight?” Vera fixed him with a glare, her lips pursed as she folded her hands in front of her, awaiting his response.  
“Sorry.” Jack replied curtly, his pulse thundering in his ears. If she saw Randall, it was over. Jack had to get the hell away from her. Now!  
“I assume, you at the very least managed to do your part of the plan,” she inquired, those cunning eyes seizing him up as if she could see right through him.  
  
Jack swallowed heavily, clearing his throat he finally replied, “Oh that! Yes! It’s done,” he scratched the back of his head, changing his weight from one foot to the other. If Vera didn’t believe him, well then she didn’t let it show because she replied, “Good. See you around Mr. Morton. Do try to look where you’re going.” She spoke while parting, in that condescending and ominous tone of hers. She then turned on her heels and walked away, the sound of her heels reverberating off the cobblestones. A cold chill went down Jack’s back, causing every hair on his body to raise. Without wasting another second on Vera, Jack continued his run and went straight for the Knights' house.

Jack burst through the door; his chest was heaving and his breath came in short gasps. His eyes searched the entrance and everywhere it roamed for Randall. “You need to get in shape,” Lilith rolled her eyes disapprovingly at him, she was holding a cocktail in one hand and sipping from it ever so carelessly. Jack could cry and laugh hysterically at the sight of that. His emotions were rioting in his head and out of everything he was feeling, his fear was getting the overhand. Just then Randall came climbing down the wall, looking like a very lean and nimble spider. Lilith eyed the apparent hickey’s on both sides of his throat and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
“Hey,” Jack said breathlessly to Randall, ignoring Lilith entirely, his heart beating a mile a minute at the sight of the Knight.  
“What’s going on? I thought I heard someone bursting into the house,” Hamish’s voice came from the living room before the wolf himself entered the hallway. Eying all three of them questioningly.

“Jack’s come here to do some groveling,” Lilith remarked, smiling devilishly and continued to drink her cocktail. Unmistakably enjoying herself at his expanse, she only missed some popcorn. Hamish cut his gaze to Jack, still waiting for an answer.

“Oh, they finally got their heads out of their behinds, haven’t they?” Hamish asked Lilith, understanding dawning on him.  
“Seems like it,” She replied back, moving to stand beside Hamish.

“Knock it off,” Randall replied to the both of them, still not really looking at Jack. Which just pissed him off, because he had been terrified that he wouldn’t be able to find Randall or the others. Or that if he did, they wouldn’t be anything like themselves anymore. But, here they were, unaware of everything that was going on and Jack couldn’t say shit. Time was ticking and he wanted nothing more than to spend it with the one person he been crushing on since day one. The same fucking person who seemed to be set on ignoring him.

“Could the two of you have been more obvious though. Both of you are covered in hickey’s.” Lilith taunted.  
“Why don’t we leave them be,” Hamish interjected then walked back to the living room. Probably making himself a cocktail.  
“Are you gonna keep ignoring me?” Jack heaved a sigh, finally closing the front door behind him.  
“Yes,” Randall replied then turned around and walked away. But the fact that he had responded made Jack smile nonetheless.  
“Can we at least get some breakfast while you keep ignoring me?” Jack ventured, following behind the other.  
“There is a fridge and I think a kitchen as well, make yourself at home,” Randall replied waving at said kitchen, before moving to the bar where Hamish was standing at. Mixing up cocktails.  
“Does it have any food in it?” Jack asked while he walked into the kitchen.  
“Goddamit, would you just shut up with the questions!” Lilith’s irritated voice boomed into the kitchen.  
“No,” Jack simply said, giving a lazy shrug. “Was not talking to you anyways.” He retorted.  
“Well no one seems to be keen on talking to you, from the looks of it so why don’t you spare us all.”  
  
Jack ignored her and set to making himself a sandwich after he’d taken inventory of the items in the fridge. He had made two sandwiches and carried one over to Randall. He placed it in front of him without saying anything else, then sat back on the couch and started eating his own. Hamish was watching the entire interaction between them from behind the bar, amusement lighting up his features. When Randall didn’t make a move to even touch the plate, Jack decided that he had had enough.

“Look, I’m sorry okay? I even made you a peace offering,” he waved his hand at the sad untouched sandwich on the table.  
“Don’t be sorry. Just tell the truth,” Randall finally responded after a beat, turning to face him.  
“I got a fucking text. I answered the fucking text.” Jack exclaimed completely and utterly aggravated. All he got was getting flipped off, before Randall pushed off the couch and walked over to the bar. He proceeded to down one of the cocktails Hamish had made, and then made a beeline for the front door.

“Shit,” Jack hissed, running after Randall, again.  
“Wait!” He grabbed onto the Knight’s arm the second he had caught up with him.  
“Will you just come inside with me, please?” Jack pleaded, already dragging Randall back with him. “Ouch! Fuck!” He doubled over hissing in pain and clutching onto his right foot, only then noticing why his foot was hurting like hell. He wasn’t wearing any shoes or any socks. _Great_. In his freaked-out state he had ran after Randall without even bothering with putting his shoes on.

“I was going to ask you about that, but then decided that I don’t care,” Randall quipped up from beside him, eyeing his bare feet, giving a shrug. Not even bothering with pulling his arm out of Jack’s hold.  
“That hurt like a bitch! Could you not be an asshole for all of 10 seconds?” Jack grimaced, trying to walk back to the house again. “What happened to the Randall from this morning anyway?”  
“That was bedroom me,” Randall informed him, in a tone that said that fact should have been very obvious to Jack already.  
“What is that supposed to mean? Do you have a split personality disorder?”  
“Dude, d’uh, we’re werewolves. We are literally part wolf, part human. Come on, I thought you were a bright one,” the Knight heaved a heavy sigh, shaking his head at him. For all the back talk he was giving Jack, he was walking back with him to the house. He was all bark and no bite, well at the moment that is. When shifted they were all morally challenged.

“I liked you better in bed,” Jack admitted once they were upstairs in Randall’s room, still holding onto Randall's arm. Secretly, he did not want to let go of it either.  
“And I would like you better with your mouth being occupied elsewhere,” the Knight retorted as if on pilot, pulling his arm free from Jack’s hold. Jack already mourned the loss of the physical contact between them. Then Jack squinted at him, “And where would that be Randall?” He implored, creeping inch-by-inch closer to the other. Trying to gauge his reaction and if he’d actually have the guts to follow that up. Randall gave him a look that resembled much that of a deer caught in the headlights. Jack decided to take this a step further and got down on his knees, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as he did so, and he looked up at the other. His eyes flickered from Randall’s heated gaze to his crotch. He ever so slowly lifted his hands and placed them on each side of Randall’s thighs, making quite the show out of doing so.  
  
  
“Am I getting any closer?” He asked and his voice cracked a little. Shit. The last thing he wanted was to come across bothered by any of this. Even though he was very much bothered, if the already forming bulge in his jeans was anything to go by. The Knight seemed to have lost his wits about him, though he gave an ever so slight nod of his head. That’s all it took for Jack to move his hands up his thighs, his hands nearly shook as he pulled on the strings that were keeping Randall’s pants up. He heaved a calming breath, wanting and needing to go forward with this more than he had ever wanted anything else. Somewhere in the depths of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but the logical part of him was gone for the moment. Thoroughly driven by lust, he pulled Randall’s pants down and his breath hitched in his throat at the sight before him.  
  
Randall had gone commando. Jack gulped loudly, collected himself, and raised one hand to hold onto the Knight’s already half-hard member. Randall was a bit bigger than he was. At the contact of their skins against one another a full bodily shudder ripped through Randall. Jack held tightly onto his thigh with his other hand, supporting him. He felt like he was burning up with want. Tentatively, he bent forwards and licked at the slit of the Knight’s member. Which caused the other’s body to convulse under the touch. His breath had caught in his throat. The scent and taste of him on his tongue were doing crazy things to Jack. Randall's cologne always threw him for a loop. Intoxicating his senses. “Jack,” Randall gasped out, his hands weaving into Jack’s hair.  
  
“Can I?” Randall asked sounding utterly hoarse, as if he had run a marathon. Jack proceeded his tentative licks all along the length of Randall’s member. Instead of answering he just locked his eyes with him and blinked, wordlessly conveying that yes, he was _very_ okay. But unlike what he was expecting to happen, Randall didn’t thrust his hips or anything. His hands just massaged Jack’s scalp as he went about doing his best to make Randall lose his mind. Getting him closer and closer to the edge. Randall was clearly holding back, his self-control continued to amaze Jack. Right before it happened Jack had moved back, and caught Randall in his arms, as the other’s knees had buckled from underneath him.

“Fuck,” Randall cussed breathily, his body still convulsing. Jack lifted him up bride style and carried him to his own bed. He eased Randall down onto the bed and with a swift movement covered his body with his own. His mind was screaming at him to stop here. Stop now. Before it’d get too painful. But then Jack nearly blacked out when Randall, with those wide fucking blown eyes, said the following to him, “Lower drawer, there’s a box of condoms and lube.” Randall was wholly lost to him at the moment. Sensations had taken over. However, Jack didn’t know if he was ready for _that_ right now. As if sensing his hesitation, Randall clarified in a debauched, raspy voice, “I want you to fuck me.” Every ounce of self-control Jack might have had shattered, beyond repair. His hands were visibly shaking as he bent down and reached for the lower drawer as instructed and fished out a condom and the lube.

“You sure?” His voice was trembling as he searched Randall’s eyes for any signs of hesitation. Instead of replying Randall took the condom from him and ripped it open, using his teeth. “Fuck,” Jack gasped, dropping the lube on the bed, his own cock now painfully hard and leaking with precum already. “Yes. You. Me.” Randall replied back, his hand pushing Jack’s out of the way as he reached for Jack’s jeans. He unbuttoned his jeans and patted Jack on the thighs. “Get up,” he instructed in a grunt, his hair an absolute mess. Jack did as he was told and got up and off the bed, he pulled his jeans and underwear off without any grace to it whatsoever.  
  
“Now you,” he replied with a wicked grin and pulled Randall’s shirt off of him. His sweatpants were already at his ankles, so Jack turned half around and pulled those off as well. When he turned back to face his Knight, he was faced with a half shifted Randall. Eyes sparking and his nails out, with a single flick of Randall's hand, Jack’s shirt was torn off his body.  
“That was really fucking unnecessary, but so fucking hot,” Jack gasped out, already moving to capture Randall’s mouth with his own, and starting kissing him fervently. Randall was stroking both of them with one hand, the feel of their skin on skin causing jolts of lightening coursing through ever nerve ending in his body. Though, sadly the amazing sensation didn’t last long. Before Jack knew why he had stopped his mind-blowing movements, Randall was pushing him away. Just as Jack was about to protest, he noticed Randall looking around the pillow underneath him in search for the pack of condom. When he’d found it, Jack lowered himself and started kissing down Randall’s throat then gently moved lower to his nipple. He nibbled at it and the tantalizing sensation caused Randall to thrust up, arching his back off the bed.

“Jack, fuck,” he whined, grasping tightly onto Jack’s upper arms. Jack kept on kissing him softly, leaving marks of his own wherever he pleased as his hand moved down and between Randall’s legs. He had never done this before, not with a guy anyways, and well even then things had been different. Mostly the anatomy of the person he was about to fuck. Ever so gently and very tentatively he caressed one finger against the Knights core. Which made the other shudder as his back arched up again. His eyes rolled back and closed from pleasure. After lubing up his fingers, Jack ever so carefully breached Randall, first with one finger. Causing the other to moan wantonly, his hands clenched tightly into the sheets underneath him. After a while Jack added another finger and furthered his movements, then added another. Randall’s hips kept thrusting up in the air, desperate for release.  
“Jack, enough,” Randall urged him, his eyes pleading with Jack’s. “I want you,” he gasped breathily, as another shudder ripped through him. Jack merely nodded and moved up, lowering Randall’s thighs from around his shoulders gently back to the bed. Even though he didn’t have much experience he knew from the position Randall was in that he needed a pillow. He bent over Randall and grabbed the extra one from behind his head, “Need this,” he explained softly before lowering himself and kissing Randall softly on the lips, he just couldn't get enough of them. He moved back onto his haunches and placed the pillow under the Knight’s hips, angling him upwards.  
  
Randall eyed him all the while with heated and hungry eyes. Jack placed Randall’s legs around his own hips as he aligned himself, then bent forward and watched as his Knight put the condom on him after giving him a few strokes with his hand. Ever so carefully Jack started to breach Randall, all the while looking at the other to check if he was okay. Jack’s breathing was ragged, his heart was nearing a heart attack at the rate it was beating, and he was lost to the perfect fucking sensations that belonged all to Randall. The sight of him, the taste of him, his scent, it was all too fucking hot. Randall moaned loudly as Jack started to thrust his hips ever so slowly, shallow thrusts at first, but at Randall’s impatience and pulling hands, he quickened his pace a little. Still not wanting to hurt the other. Randall placed one hand behind his neck and started pulling him into a kiss.  
  
“Wait, I just did, you know,” he hinted at what they had done before when Jack had been on his knees. Before, he had lost himself and kissed him on the lips, but hadn’t deepened the kiss. Randall pulled him closer anyways, “Then just kiss me on the lips,” he pleaded on a high-pitched tone, his body moving in sync with each of Jack’s thrusts. Jack did as he was told and kissed him, his lips to his throat then nibbled on his earlobe.

By now Randall was moaning loudly and mumbling incoherently, his blunt nails scratching on Jack’s back as he rolled his hips upwards with each thrust. Hitting that sweet spot within his Knight over and over, until he could feel Randall clamp down on him. His nails digging in his back as he went very still. Jack grabbed his member and got him over the edge. Randall’s release coated his stomach. The sight of him, so utterly undone was enough to pull Jack over the edge. He came with a loud cry, the words, “my knight,” escaping his lips somehow. Randall looked at him with a truly intense and unreadable look before he crushed their lips together. Jack fell on top of him, too exhausted to move away. Or to get up and get them cleaned up.  
  
“You okay?” Jack asked in a raspy voice after a while, though slightly concerned nonetheless. Looking up at Randall. Randall smiled down at him and pulled him closer to himself, “Perfect.” He replied with a brilliant smile. Jack was feeling ecstatic for all of a minute before the reality of the matter came crumbling down on him. Instead of wallowing, he closed his eyes, and let himself be lulled to sleep by the gentle thumping and reassuring sound of Randall's heart beat. They would clean up and take a shower later. He had already taken off the condom, checked it for any rips, and then tossed it into the dustbin before he had collapsed back on top of Randall’s chest.

The next day they had spent all day in their underwear, ate junk food and played games on the PlayStation. They weren’t able to keep their hands off of each other for very long. Much to Hamish and Lilith’s annoyance. Which Lilith had made very known, several times. In fact, they had challenged them to a match of beerpong, if Randall and Jack lost they had to take their sexcapades back to Jack’s dorm room. Jack might have used a spell or two, to prevent his team from losing. Hamish turned out to be an absolute worthy opponent. Every single move he made with the pad, was terrifyingly precise. His aim was golden. Lilith however was hot-tempered and thus easy to distract, enough that Jack had managed to throw her off her game. Randall was good, but sadly not as good as Hamish.

Nonetheless, it didn't matter because together they were a force to be reckoned with. Needless to say, Randall and Jack won the match. To celebrate their big win, they had left the house and gone for a run through the woods. Jack didn't worry about being caught. Because, when shifted they were faster than anyone on the Order. So he had encouraged Randall to shift and run alongside him. They raced and chased one another for miles. Hunting rabbits together had been more fun than Jack could have imagined. There was just something primal and wholly fantastic about hunting side by side with Randall. When they neared the coast and the town's surprisingly large fair, they quickly shifted back to their human form.

  
"Psst," Jack whispered from behind his cupped hand from across the street to Randall. Pointing with his index-finger to someone's lawn and the clothes that were left hanging there to dry. "Let's put some of those on and visit the fair." Jack suggested, excitement sparking in his eyes and unable to keep the huge grin from his features. Randall nodded encouragingly and followed suit. They put only the necessary clothing items on, a shirt and a pair of jeans, before they headed to the fair. Randall's black shirt was too big for him but his dark jeans on the other hand were too tight. He looked like a frikkin rock star. Jack had difficulty not gaping at him. Especially in those tight jeans that left very little to the imagination.

Jack's 'shirt' turned out to be a pink women's top with a rainbow and cupcake on it, but the jeans did fit him. So that was at least something. Randall challenged him to race one another in the Bumper cars. Jack had used the _Quidquid requiritur fiat_ , glamour spell to 'pay' for their tickets. When they weren't racing each other they were bumping the other out of the way, and subsequently bumped roughly into the other bumper cars surrounding them. Leaving the other people around them very chagrined, which made them laugh even harder. They were probably being obnoxious, but Jack couldn't care less. He would take any and all the time with Randall, doing whatever he could to hear him laugh so freely. To be with him, have his company and have those sinful eyes fixed on him out of all people.  
  
Afterwards, they headed to the Pendulum ride, though Jack only got in that one once. He was afraid he'd throw up if he had to go for another ride, besides he was too glad to have his feet back on the ground again. As they walked back, heading towards the road that would lead them back to the woods they stumbled upon a German party in an old club. Too tempted by the music that was blasting from the club, they decided to enter. Just a couple of seconds they had decided to stay, just having a quick look. Their 'quick' look ended with them getting drunk off drinks that were offered to them freely and constantly, apparently it was someone's party, though they never saw a host. But there were celebratory banners and balloons hanging from the walls, so Jack and Randall were fine with staying there a little longer. They danced together for hours. Laughing loudly at the way a couple of old men were dancing, and the both of them decided to join them. It was 5 AM when they stumbled out of the club, both drunk as hell.  
"Let's get some pizza," Jack suggested, one arm hanging around Randall's shoulder. "With a lot of cheese," Randall agreed, eyes closed but he still walked in line with Jack. "And pepperoni, lots! Lots of pepperoni," Jack added, quickening his steps as his hunger grew.

"No anjovis!" Randall commented, his face all scrunched up with disgust. "No anjovis." Jack agreed. It didn't take them too long before they found a pizzeria that was open. They stumbled inside and sat down at one of the two empty tables. For this time of night, this place was packed. With drunk people mostly and club-goers. Jack decided that he was more sober than Randall was and therefor he went to order. He ordered two pizza's with lots of cheese and pepperoni, and garlic sauce. That was his fucking kryptonite.

They ate their pizza's in a comfortable silence, both enjoying their food. Randall had snatched the garlic sauce right out of his hand the second he had seen it, covering his own pizza with it, before returning it to Jack. Jack was pouting at the Knight, but he decided to let that offense go, this time. It was a good thing that he liked Randall just as much as he did his pizza. Afterwards they ran back to the Knights' house, brushed their teeth before dropping like sandbags onto the bed. Passed out the minute their faces had hit their pillows. The day after that, Jack was just stepping out of a very steamy shower when he heard his phone ring. As he picked up his phone he’d read the following:

**03:15PM to Jack:**  
Cover is blown  
You need to do it now  
Before Vera comes over, Jack!  
  
Jack’s entire world shattered, every sense of happiness and contentment he had felt was torn away from him.

**03:45PM to Alyssa:**  
How?

**03:47PM to Jack:**  
Vera started questioning me about your recent behaviour.  
Not showing up at the temple.  
Running scared on campus.  
Bumping into her.  
BUMPING INTO HER JACK  
What the hell?

**03:49PM to Alyssa:**  
That was two days ago!  
You could have told her I was late to class…  
Lys, I don’t think I can do this…

**03:50PM to Jack:**  
You have to  
There is no choice here  
It’s them or the Order  
You chose us.

**03:51PM to Alyssa:**  
What if I choose neither?  
I can’t. I can’t lose them.

**03:52PM to Jack:**  
Then you’ll be losing them anyway  
It’s better to know loss than not remember having it in the first place

**03:53PM to Jack:**  
Now, Jack!  
They’re coming over  
If they find out, they will throw you out as well.

Without his knowledge tears were pooling in his eyes, his fingers becoming a blur, and his heart was about to burst through his chest. He couldn’t breathe and his vision was turning black as he crossed the room and lifted his jacket off the wooden floor.

“Hey, still not dressed?” Randall asked him, stepping out of the bathroom as well with an easy and happy smile, crossing the space between them. Gently pulling him into a breathtaking kiss. Jack had already retrieved the sachet from his jacket’s pocket. The second Randall stepped away, his hand still caressing Jack’s face, Jack blew the white powder in his face. For a split second recognition flickered in Randall's eyes as he had noted the powder, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights, then he was knocked out cold. Jack caught him as he fell and carefully moved him to the bed. He placed him on his bed and hurried to get dressed. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and his breath came in gasps.

_It’s better to know loss than not remember having it in the first place_. Alyssa’s words were on repeat in his head like a broken record. She was right. He could find a way to make this right. After he had dealt with Vera. There had to be a way. Lilith’s footsteps sounded up the stairs, “Jack? Are you two done sucking face?” Lilith asked as she opened the door to Randall’s bedroom. The second she was in his view he blew the powder in her face as well. Barely catching her limp body. Gently he laid her down and walked down the stairs.

Unsurprisingly, he found Hamish at the bar, though he was just drinking coffee. “Are Lilith and Randall coming down as well? We have important matters to discuss,” Hamish explained, as he took a gulp of his steaming cup of coffee. The second Hamish turned to face Jack, he blew the powder in his face and caught his limp body, by now on reflex. He gently laid Hamish on the couch, which was quite the chore considering the older wolf was heavier than he looked.

Jack gathered his belongings in a daze. He chanced one last look at Randall, the last couple of days and especially last night playing in his minds eye in front of him. Finally, he turned around and left the house. His heart was shattered, his body utterly numb, and mentally he was absolutely livid. But he had made his bed and now was the time to sleep in it. _It’s better to know loss than not remember having it in the first place_.


End file.
